


Muse, My Love

by plunderheavenblind



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst, Bad Ending, Don’t copy to another site, Hurt No Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Is Kise even Kise?, Lust at First Sight, M/M, Obsessive Behavior, Possessive Aomine Daiki, Supernatural Elements, Tragedy, Why Did I Write This?, Writer Aomine Daiki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 10:50:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17702963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plunderheavenblind/pseuds/plunderheavenblind
Summary: Prompt 6: “I know I say this a lot, but…I love you.”What was food, sleep, life, without his Muse?Nights and days could pass by, the whole world could turn to dust and humanity could perish, but so long as Aomine had Kise, he would sacrifice everything.





	Muse, My Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cimberelly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cimberelly/gifts).



Letters and words mixed and melded and turned to nothing, his brain churning and breaking to think of something, anything to write. The blank pages in front of him burnt into his eyes, Aomine threw his pencil back down on to the table.

The tip broke, the perfect sharpness now fractured. He leaned against the table, elbows pressing into the hard wood as he rested his head in his hands.

Nothing nothing nothing, only nonsensical words and sentences in his brain that wouldn’t translate into reality. If he could only turn his dreams into a written story, he wouldn’t have to feel this frustration of being so incapable. Aomine knew how he wanted this to go, how the story was supposed to flow, but every time he touched pencil to paper, they scattered and dissipated into ash right before his eyes.

And so the pure whiteness became his nightmare, empty pages scattered around him like a curse.

Growls left him, and he abandoned it all. Walking out into the cold of the winter night, Aomine only felt the restlessness in his heart grow as whiteness surrounded him. Falling from the sky, creating a blanket on the ground, the colour took over his sight. So he walked onwards in search for something that would make him forget, anything that would rip his mind away from the looming darkness that waited for his return.

He heard the sounds of passion and life in clubs hidden in corners and shadows, and without even a thought to who would see him, he descended down. The dark allure embraced Aomine, and he sunk into it.

 

Pounding music, the darkness of the club only lit by the occasional flash of light, Aomine felt like a stranger in a foreign land. But familiarity was his enemy, and surrounded by twisting bodies and heated glances, he felt at home away from home.

His eyes wandered, falling on certain interesting people then leaving just as fast, their sweat-soaked bodies not enough to distract his ever rushing mind. A flash of something bright across the room, and his gaze was drawn to a man trapped by a crowd of lustful bodies.

The man’s eyes were clenched tight, with pain or pleasure, Aomine didn’t know. But then he turned his head and looked straight in Aomine’s eyes, and he

Was

Lost.

They were pure gold, glinting even in the darkness and filth of the club. Though Aomine saw a sheen of pained pleasure passing through that piercing gaze, as soon as their eyes met, he watched the man gasp. Neck tilted back in a moment of ecstasy, the euphoria of relief (from what though?) courses through the man’s body and made him shudder.

Aomine wanted to touch, worship pale skin and sunlit hair and kiss those angelic lips-

An angel? No, the man was a muse.

That man would be his Muse.

Time didn’t matter as he walked straight to the trapped man, pushing the others away from him.

“Come with me,” he said, all his sense locked on to just this one person, who looked like heaven and hell wrapped in a veil of dreams. There was a tragic smile on his face as he nodded at Aomine, eyes half-lidded and wet with tears that tasted like salt and a warning. Hands grasped his, and Aomine whisked them both away, everything forgotten in the presence of this man.

A name for the man was born from his heart, and when he looked into those glowing eyes and stated it, the man only sobbed and accepted it with a moan, struggling to breathe as Aomine devoured him.

“Kise Ryouta,” Aomine gasped, the man’s name now belonging to him alone, “my Muse, my Ryouta, my everything.”

“Yes,” Kise hissed out, a pact forming in those whispered promises, dooming one or the other to a path that so many others had gone down.

The two devoured each other, right down to their very soul, and felt their minds meld and mix like sunlight in the darkness.

Sparks of light erupted in Aomine’s head, his mind burning with ideas and thoughts and words and pure inspiration-

So he captured Kise’s lips and put all his pain into the kiss, hiking long legs over his waist and around him. The creature (because no human could do this to him) writhed around, a fervour in his eyes and a wild grin marring his face as he encouraged Aomine with moans and chanting.

Even while Kise slumbered, just the sight of him was enough to push Aomine into a frenzy of pages and pages and pages-

He held up the finished piece, the sunlight passing through the window only illuminating the dead light in his eyes.

 

“You look worn out, are you okay?” 

Akashi held the completed manuscript in his hands, eyes wide with shock. But Aomine didn’t care about gloating to the man, mind still twisting along pathways of creation, each new thought giving birth to something else. 

“Found a muse, I can’t stop writing.”

“Perhaps you should take a break-”

There was madness deep in his soul, and he couldn’t help but focus on something just beyond Akashi, the far distance of his stories and ideas just waiting for him.

“I’ll be back with more, just gimme a week.”

He returned back to his Muse, sleep so far away as just that single glimpse of gold was enough to overload his mind with the urge to create. He breathed through it, wrapping his arms around the slumbering man and running his mouth across that beautiful neck.

Kise was perfection. And perhaps Aomine was already aware that he was too perfect to be a human like him, he was already too ensnared to dare look away now.

Escaping would mean death.

_ Love love love _ , he chanted beneath his breath, and Kise could only give a beautiful cry as he accepted his worship with legs spread wide.

Beauty and love and tragedy, his Muse was all that in one, and it would be his doom.

“I don’t need you anymore,” Kise sighed one lonely night while Aomine lay in bed, when the moon had disappeared behind heavy clouds of tears. “You should walk away .”

Aomine couldn’t hear him, his eyes following the man as he slipped out of bed, the blankets falling to reveal everything. All he could hear was the whispering ideas that sunk into his brain and latched on, quieting only when he wrote until his fingers broke to pieces, or devoured his Muse and broke him with pleasure. So he ignored the ending that should’ve happened, putting his lips to soft fingers and peering up at that flawless beauty standing above him. 

“I know I say this a lot, so you already know” Aomine murmured the words like a confession, and expects the quiet laughter that escaped Kise. “I love and love and love you, I would kill for you.”

“I know,” his Muse said, “and if you value your own life, then you should let me go.”

“Never,” And Aomine dragged him back down with him, pinning him down and keeping him there until the sun rose high in the sky. Sinful gasps and curses tainted the air, and Kise looked more human with every passing moment.

“You’re nothing, but a vessel for me to use and destroy. You will be destroyed.” He aimed to deal Aomine a mortal wound, sharp golden gaze full of disdain, even as his body begged for more. Aomine let out a laugh, energy overloading him despite the sleepiness in his heart that begged for rest.

“Give me everything you got,” so they continued on, through endless nights and days of creating and loving and worshipping, and Aomine only grew stronger and more mad with the rise and fall of the moon.

 

“Another? You need a break, you will fall apart if this goes on.”

“Fuck off, Akashi. I’ll be back soon.”

 

“Aomine-kun, Momoi-san is extremely worried about you. Please call her, she says you’ve just disappeared. We just want to make sure you’re-”

 

“Oi, Aomine! Where’ve you been, Kuroko has been worried! Whatever, you look like death, have you eaten anything? Let’s go eat some food and play basketball.”

“Not interested in that. Leave me alone.”

“Wait-”

 

For days (or weeks or months or years), Kise revelled in the attention that Aomine was more than willing to give him, the ideas he inspired pouring into Aomine at a rapid and destructive rate. But Aomine only grew more and more hungry, eating up the thoughts with barely a breath taken, and one day he found Kise struggling to even stand.

“No more,” he gasped, true tears of pain streaming down as Aomine bit and kissed the once clear neck, adding his marks to the dirty canvas. “I have nothing more to give.”

“You’re all I need,” and it was true, because Aomine lived off the taste of Kise, his Muse and life now, and he would take and take and take until there was nothing left for either of them.

“Please…” the blonde slurred the words out, and Aomine watched the glow in his eyes fade until the golden lust turned to molten despair, but the time to part had long passed.

Instead he kissed him again, forcing moans and the trickle of ideas to flow again, and so he would continue.

He would never part from his Muse, not even as his world burned around them. 

**Author's Note:**

> What is this? I dunno
> 
> Why did I write this? I dunno
> 
> What does this all mean? I dunno
> 
> Basically, I got inspired by Cimberelly wanting writer!Mine and got the 'cool idea' to make Kise his muse in a supernatural way, anddddd yeah. Somehow it turned into this, hope it's good enough Crissy *sweats*
> 
> (Fighto, Ahos!)


End file.
